<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Монстрация by fandom Arfografiya 2020 (fandom_Arfografiya_2020)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474087">Монстрация</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Arfografiya_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Arfografiya%202020'>fandom Arfografiya 2020 (fandom_Arfografiya_2020)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:59:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Arfografiya_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Arfografiya%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Если бы Арфа-кун побывал на российской монстрации, он вполне мог прийти так!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arfografiya-kun/Cvetik-sempai, Арфография-кун/Цветик-сэмпай</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2 левел: визуал, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Монстрация</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <dl>
<dt class="filter-toggle spoiler collapsed">
<div class="inst">

<p class="instBody">

<span>



        <span class="instUser">imafirestarter</span>

</span>











<span class="instText">

 <b>5</b> likes<br/>
<b>imafirestarter</b> Мир, труд, май!

        <span class="instLink">#монстрация</span>. </span>

    <span class="instTimestamp">May 1, 2020</span>
</p>
</div>
</dt>
<dd class="expandable spoiler hidden"><div class="center"></div></dd>
</dl>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>